


Interlude

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: Tony looked tired. His hair was messy, proof that he has been running his hand through it. A few brown curls fell forward, framing his beautiful, but wary, face. His tunic was half unbuttoned, giving victor a sliver of tanned skin. Victor’s mind supplied an image of him exploring that expanse of skin with his lips. He shivered, want coursing through him. He shook his head to dispel the image. He smiled sweetly at Tony instead, opening his arms. Tony goes willingly.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I hope it wasn't too confusing to read this.

The pillars loom over Victor’s shadow as he trudged on. He could hear the click of his heels on the floor, reminding him that he’s the only one threading the halls that night.The full moon shone through from one of the open windows surrounding him, and he quickened his pace. He was almost nearly running when he reached the towering doors of the library. He saw that it was slightly ajar, and paused. At first, silence was all that greeted him. But then, faintly, his ears picked up the sound of papers rustling from inside the library. He sighed, feeling exasperation tug at his chest. He pushed the door wider, and slipped through the gap. He caught a glimpse of brown hair from the gaps of books. A smile grew in his face unwittingly.

He quieted his steps, planning to catch the other man in surprise. He peeked behind a shelf, but was met with the sight of an empty desk. Victor blinked in surprise.

“Trying to catch me off-guard?”

Victor startled, whirling around to see his consort smiling slyly at him. Tony looked tired. His hair was messy, proof that he had been running his hand through it. A few brown curls fell forward, framing his beautiful, but wary, face. His tunic was half unbuttoned, giving Victor a sliver of tanned skin. Victor’s mind supplied an image of him exploring that expanse of skin with his lips. He shivered, want coursing through him. He shook his head to dispel the image. He smiled sweetly at Tony instead, opening his arms. Tony went willingly.

“I would never do that to you,  _ mīļais _ .” he muttered into a tuft of brown hair, wrapping his arms around the pliant engineer.

Tony hit him playfully.

“Liar.”

Victor couldn’t hide the smile stretching his lips. He stole a kiss, and another, and another, until Tony puts a hand between their mouths, laughing. “Down, boy.” Victor nipped his hand, smile still plastered on his face. His eyes traced his husband’s lips, desire threatening to take over. When he looked back up, Tony was staring back with mirth in his eyes.

“My eyes are up here, Victor.” he teased. The king growled.

“You do the worst things to my restraint.” Tony laughed again, but said nothing.

His eyes fell on the strewn mess of papers on the table. His arms went to Tony’s waist, bringing his husband closer to him. Tony went without protest.

“Why is the king of Latveria down here in the library in the middle of the night?” Tony asked, brushing Victor’s haphazard hair.

“What every husband would do when he woke up to an empty bed, of course.” Victor nuzzled Tony’s soft nest of hair, “Search for his husband.”

Victor claimed Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss. He did wake up to an empty bed, and momentarily panicked, before he decided to look for his consort. Victor parted his lips in invitation, but the brown haired man pulled back, pressing a finger to Victor’s lips.

“You do love tempting me away from my projects.” Tony chuckled lightly, “But I can’t afford to be distracted now Victor. I found another possible location for the reality stone.”

Victor sighed deeply. They already had an argument about this once, and he is not about to start another one unnecessarily.

“Anthony, we talked about this. I thought we agreed it was too dangerous to try harvesting their power without further information. Not to mention how many besides you are looking for it.”

Tony at least looked contrite, but Victor recognized the stubborn determination in his eyes.

“How long do you think your magic will hold out? It's already spread thin as it is. We need another power source, enough to power our country without killing you! “ Tony separated himself from Victor, moving back to his desk, organizing his papers. Victor peered through his shoulder to try and make out his husband’s plans, but he only caught a few words. [ Tønsberg](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/T%C3%B8nsberg) and Camp Lehigh caught his attention immediately.

“What are you planning,  _ mana sirds _ ?” he said cautiously. Their last venture to both places ended abruptly and with painful consequences to his husband. Tony said nothing, pointedly looking away from Victor. The king felt his head start to throb in the makings of a headache.

“ _ Dārgais _ , I know you want to help. But I will be fine. Doctor Strange is helping me, and we will find the solution to this somewhere else. Not this, I beg you. I want you out of harm’s way.”

“And I don’t want you to die!” Tony yelled, worry and fear in his eyes. ” I can’t lose you too, Victor. I have no one else. I will wither without you.” his husband clutched his shoulders with shaking hands. Victor pulled him into his arms, trying to bring comfort and reprieve from the fears plaguing his husband.

“ _ Nomierinies, mana mīlestība. Mēs ar to saskaramies kopā _ .” Victor kissed Tony softly.

“If you are sure of the source of this information, maybe we can get the other kingdoms to support us. Where did you get this information, _ mīļotā _ ?”

Tony’s sheepish smile made him want to sigh.

“Loki helped me.”

Victor went silent. He knows King Thor, knows him to be true and honorable. But the same cannot be said for his consort. King Loki is famously known for his trickery and deception.

“Are you sure about this, Tony? You know of King Loki’s reputation, right?”

Tony sighed, nuzzling Victor’s chest.

“I know, but he knows how important this is to me. Besides, I didn’t just take him for his word. I confirmed this information with Prince Steve and Queen Natasha. King T’Challa also agreed that this is the most likely location.”

Victor dropped a kiss on Tony’s curls, running his hands along his husband’s back.

“It seems that half the alliance knows about this before me.”

Tony looked up then, straight into Victor’s eyes. What he found there seemed to confirm something to him. He then smiled and pecked Victor’s lips chastely.

“I wasn’t sure how you would react. I had to find evidence first, before I can bring the idea up to you.”

Victor smiled lovingly at his calculating husband. Tony has always been good at getting what he wants out of him. Or maybe Victor is besotted, weak to his husband’s every demand.

“We can talk more about this during the next alliance meeting in two days. But no more of this secrecy Tony. I would rather step into danger with you together than risk you getting hurt by yourself. Now come back to bed,  _ dārgais _ .”

Tony laughed and patted his head. He didn’t refuse when Victor ushered him towards the doors, blowing out candles. Victor then lifted his husband in his arms, ignoring his shriek and peal of laughter. They will solve their problem together, but that’s for later. Now, he carries his pliant husband in his arms to get some more rest. Dawn hasn’t broken after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to my mind when thinking about the fact that Victor von Doom is an actual king. It doesn't really have any connection with the MCU or the Comics.  
> These are (I hope) what some of those latvian words means, courtesy of google translate:  
> mīļais- beloved  
> Dārgais-darling  
> mana sirds-my heart  
> Nomierinies, mana mīlestība. Mēs ar to saskaramies kopā- Calm down, my love. We face it together.


End file.
